


Game, Set, Match!

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3, Also in time for Valentine's Day!, For 2X3 Day!, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Duo gets some pro basketball tickets and some advice from a friend. Will he be able to follow said advice and screw up his courage? Or will he flounder as he has countless times before?





	Game, Set, Match!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> In honor of 2X3 Day and written for the prompt (micro story) 33 saccharine from Rhys.  
> There will be more chapters... one actually FOR V-Day. >_> This is just the beginning.

Vidar had left the tickets on the edge of Duo’s desk as he left their joint office at Preventers. Duo had not asked for them, had in fact told Agent Kamikaze to give them to Agent Water or Agent Dragon. Duo didn’t really want to go to a pro basketball game, especially for the local team. They had turned him down _because_ he’d been a Gundam pilot, apparently that made him superhuman so having him on the team was “cheating”. He huffed out a sigh and glared at the tickets, he liked basketball.

When Vidar had offered him the tickets, as he wound up having to work that night and couldn’t go himself, he had suggested that Duo take Triton with him. The circus would be back in town by then, and it was the day before Valentine’s Day. Vidar was sure they could make a fun date out of it. While Duo couldn’t deny that taking the heartthrob acrobat with him would be fun... it was the having to ask him out finally that had him stalling. Shoving the tickets back at Vidar so quickly the man was probably still making fun of him for acting like the papers had burned him.

He glared at the tickets harder, the game was only two nights away now. Triton was in town and had called him earlier asking if they could hang out over the weekend... perfect for seeing this damn basketball game. It was all so perfect it was nearly saccharine. It was enough to make him choke. He didn’t know HOW to be a boyfriend! His inner demons constantly brought up his failed relationship with Hilde, and he didn’t want that with Triton. He knew he could be a good date, but the long haul was what he was really nervous about.

With a sigh he rose from his chair, gathered up his reports and the tickets, snagged his jacket from the back of his chair and left the office, closing and locking the door behind him. He headed down the hall and dropped the reports off with Agent Gold before leaving the building, tickets burning a hole in his jacket pocket.

Upon arriving home he called the number Triton had left on his answering machine earlier in the day and waited with his heart pounding for it to be answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, could I speak to Triton Bloom please?”

“Ah, da. One moment please.”

Duo grinned, he’d recognize the Ringmaster’s voice anywhere. He waited until Triton picked up the phone with a soft ‘hello’.

“Hey Tri, got your message.”

Triton’s chuckle came over the line, “Well that’s good.”

It seemed like he wanted to say more, but when the silence stretched too long for Duo’s liking he figured he’d talk instead. “So, are you doing anything Friday night?”

“Nope, I’m free the whole time we’re here. We came back mostly to do repairs and give the animals a break from conditions in space. Other than feeding the animals and keeping myself in shape, maybe practicing with Cathy, I’ve got nothing going on.”

Duo grinned, “Perfect, would you like to go to a basketball game with me? Vidar got tickets for the local team’s game. He was going to take Relena but both of them ended up having to work that day.”

“I would love to. What time?”

Duo wasn’t sure if he was imagining the warm timber of Triton’s voice or not, the blood rushing in his ears wasn’t helping matters. He pulled out the tickets and read it off, “Game starts at 8pm, so seating’ll probably start around 7 or 7:30. Should get out about 9?”

“Hmmm, you think we could meet for dinner before the game then?”

Duo nearly swallowed his tongue, “Yeah, sure. Any place in particular you’d like to go?”

“Not sure, I can call you back when I think of a place, unless you’ve got one in mind?” The hopefulness in his tone wasn’t lost on Duo, nope, his ears picked that up just fine.

He chuckled, “No, you pick a place Triton. I’ll eat anything, so you should pick what you want. You don’t get to stay on Earth very often. It’ll be my treat.”

“Thanks Duo, I’ll call and let you know when I figure out a place, alright?”

“Sounds good. I’ll be waiting.” Duo smiled and hung up the phone. He waited until the butterflies in his stomach settled before making dinner for himself and heading to bed. Two more days filled with paperwork and then he would get to see Triton.

**Author's Note:**

> Vidar Lowe a.k.a. Agent Kamikaze = Heero Yuy  
> WuFei Chang is Agent Dragon  
> Sally Po is Agent Water  
> Duo is Agent Shinigami  
> Triton Bloom was Agent Clown = Trowa Barton


End file.
